


Honey Coated and Sun Dried

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, Cute, Dancing together, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music and Food as a love language, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata shared their breakfast together, as they always do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Honey Coated and Sun Dried

**Author's Note:**

> [ this ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PomRV4wnrq2x2Y6aQ818t?si=fDeklSo2QYWwZX6AgZYuRw) is the specific listening playlist but you should listen to [ french bossa nova ](https://open.spotify.com/user/12153454045/playlist/6lqeYFFifjIvkOLanj0egv?si=ZO2oUirCQ3yeswL3pe1BtQ) in general
> 
> hope u like it <3

Like every morning, Kei woke with the sunshine shimmering on his face. From the kitchen he could hear the faint sound of singing and when the delicious smell of food wafted through the house he smiled at it. Waking up alone usually wasn’t ideal, but with his boyfriend being such an early riser and someone who wanted to care for those he loved first thing into the morning, he was okay waking up alone if it meant Shoyo was starting his day how he wanted.

Laying on his stomach, he groaned and stretched the sleep away, giving a yawn that was cut off into a laugh when he heard a yelp from his boyfriend in the kitchen. Always so funny without trying, Shoyo was, and Kei gave one last big stretch before he threw the covers off and went into the kitchen to see what his boyfriend was up to.

In the kitchen, Shoyo was on the ground cleaning something up and his head whipped up at the sound of Kei’s footsteps, a guilty smile and a red blush on his cheeks. “Hi, baby,” he greeted, still cleaning the floor while looking in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Kei smiled down at him. “Hi. What are you doing down there?”

Shoyo’s head dipped in embarrassment and he focused back on the floor, scrubbing at it hard and Kei could see the back of his neck and the top of his ears turning pink while he mumbled. “Cleaning up…”

Kei made a hum of acknowledgement before moving to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice carton, then to the cupboard to grab a glass after. “Uh-huh. And cleaning up what, might I ask?”

Shoyo sighed and picked himself off the floor, walking over to the sink to rinse the rag he was using. “An egg.” He looked at Kei sitting on their counter and drinking his juice over his shoulder while he cleaned the rag and pouted at his boyfriend and Kei smiled at him over his glass.

“I’ve gotten better about it, you know!” Shoyo defended, wringing the rag out before tossing it in the dirty clothes basket they kept near the kitchen specifically for incidents like this, and he gave a cheer when his toss made it in. “I haven’t cooked and made a mess in  _ sooo _ long, babe, I was doing so good!”

Kei put his glass down and climbed down the counter before slinked over to Shoyo while the redhead washed his hands, the taller’s arms coming to wrap around his waist as he nuzzled Shoyo’s head, consoling his pouty boyfriend with a kiss on his crown. “I know, baby, I know.”

Shoyo let out a quiet  _ “thanks”  _ before he dried his hands off and turned around in Kei’s arms, bringing his own to loop around Kei’s neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. “Did I wake you?”

Kei shook his head. “No, it was my other lovely sun this time around, Sho’.” Kei laughed at how brilliantly red the comment made his boyfriend turn and a hand snaked up to play with his red locks.

“Kei, you sap!” Shoyo playfully hit Kei’s bicep and that only made Kei laugh harder, the shorter of the two retracting himself and going back to making breakfast. “Sit down, you dork,” he insisted, gesturing to their island that doubled as a breakfast bar before turning back to the stovetop. “When did you become so sappy, huh?”

Kei just smiled at his back, admiring the view as his boyfriend tossed the omelette he was making. “I dunno,” he confessed with an easy shrug of his shoulders. “Must’ve been around the same time you, my sun, melted my _cold, cold_ _heart_ , and I haven’t been the same since.”

He was obviously joking around, still being all that sarcastic ass Shoyo had fallen in love with to this day, but Shoyo knew him well enough to hear the sincerity in Kei’s voice and with his face still turned away he felt his lip wobble at the honest words. He took a quiet, steadying breath that made Kei roll his eyes fondly at how emotional his boyfriend could be before he turned around and walked over to Kei to place a kiss on his cheek, pulling his head onto his chest to give him a hug before kissing the top of his head as well.

“Babe, you know I love you,” Kei muttered, his cheeks slightly warming at his boyfriend’s affections, and his eyes flicked over to the stove. “But, I think the food’s burning.” Shoyo let out a squawk in alarm and quickly released his boyfriend before running back over to the stove, sighing in relief that the food was fine, and Kei muffled a laugh behind his hand.

While Shoyo continued to prepare the food, a silence fell over them that was common and enjoyable, the only noises filling the kitchen coming from the sizzling pan and Shoyo’s phone the was plugged into an outlet on the counter softly playing French Bossa Nova, the gently melodies dancing through the air and skittering along their skin and through their ears.

Kei loved when they got like this, quite but together. Quiet was something Shoyo had learned to enjoy while they were together, but their shared love of music helped them find a wonderful middle of quiet without silence. Breakfast or dinner, anytime someone was cooking, really, was their best time for it, they’d come to learn. Either Kei slowly waking up as the sun soared in the sky or the two of them settling down as the moon made an appearance, food and music became their love language and it was one of Kei’s favorite parts of their relationship.

As the singer’s feminine and jaunty voice filled the room, Shoyo and Kei found themselves moving along to the beat, Shoyo’s hips swinging back and forth as he got into it and Kei bopped his head and tapped his foot and fingers in rhythm. They looked at each other, sharing a smile, before they met in the middle of the kitchen.

Kei bowed dramatically, making Shoyo laugh as he held his hand out and put on his most fancy sounding accent. “May I have this dance, my love?”

Shoyo laughed again and took Kei’s hand into his, the clash of soft and cold and warm and calloused a familiar feeling they’d both come to learn as their favorite. “You may, my love.”

Their bodies came together, Kei putting his hand on Shoyo’s waist and Shoyo’s hand making its way to Kei’s shoulder, and their conjoined hands were held just above Shoyo’s shoulder. The song faded into another that was much more suitable for a slow dance and Shoyo went on his tiptoes to kiss Kei’s cheek before they danced and swayed together to the gentle melody.

Around the kitchen they went, narrowly avoiding many of the things they could’ve tripped on, but they’d done this so many times it was almost muscle memory at that point. Kei held his arm out and Shoyo followed, the taller twisting the shorter into a spin so many times it made Shoyo laugh and he fell against Kei in a dizzy heap, Kei catching him in his arms.

They stayed together like that, holding each other as Kei swayed their bodies together once more to the music, and Shoyo sighed happily.

“I love you so much, Kei.” Shoyo looked up at Kei with such love in his eyes and Kei smiled down softly at him, almost feeling the honey drip out of his eyes. 

“And I love you, Shoyo.” They shared a kiss and a joy filled them until Shoyo’s sharp nose caught something, sniffing the air seriously to discern what it was.

Kei tried to hold back a laugh as he looked over Shoyo’s head, the sight of the smoking pan behind his clueless boyfriend being particularly humorous to him.

“Um, Sho’? I think it’s really burning, now.” Kei let his laugh go as his boyfriend pushed away from him and ran to his eggs, desperately trying to save his creation, and if his omelette was a little burnt that morning it was fine, for he couldn’t taste the smoke anyway through the honey the coated his tongue and the sunshine that washed out everything else but his beautiful boyfriend and the morning they’d shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)   
>  [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)   
> 


End file.
